I'll Meet You There
by ethereal-love
Summary: Cho's mind has been wandering on and off. Only one boy can keep her grounded... (ChoDraco)
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever.**** All thoughts (sometimes dreams) are in italic. I don't own anything Harry Potter-related. Thanks...**

***********

_"Hahahaha!__  Cedric, stop it!  You know how ticklish I am!"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_Underneath the __midnight__ sky, Cedric pulled Cho closer to his body and began to nuzzle her pink cheek.  What more could a girl want?  Perfect life, perfect boyfriend, endless kisses, infinite love.  Nothing could end this moment on a bad note, nothing!  Cho softly planted a kiss on Cedric's lips and closed her eyes as they cuddled near the lake across Hogwarts.  She could feel Cedric smile into her neck; she loved the way it felt.  A sigh escaped her lips, and the first thing her eyes noticed in the sky was a bright star twinkling against the black background._

_"Oh, Cedric, look!  That star, it's winking at us!"  Cedric pulled away from her neck and stared at the sky.  He took Cho's hand and kissed each knuckle._

_"Yeah, and do you see that star over there?"  He pointed to an even brighter star that shone fiercely without flickering in the night.  "Someday, I'll meet you there.  I promise."_

_A smile crept onto Cho's face; her eyes slowly closed, and she leaned in for a kiss.  He is perfect; nothing can tear her away from him.  Her lips tingled slightly, waiting for his lips to touch hers._

_"I love you," whispered Cedric, and his words echoed in the air.  As he leaned in, Cho's lips touched something hard and brittle.  Her eyes shot wide open, and a bloodcurdling scream crawled out her mouth.  Empty eye sockets stared blankly into her eyes.  A bony hand held a firm grip onto her wrist; Cedric's skeleton now laid by her side._

_"W-W-What's going on?  Cedric, WHERE ARE YOU?"  Cho tried to pry the cold hand off of her, but the hand held on tight.  The arms of Cedric's skeleton wrapped around her body until she could not breathe._

_"What's the matter, Cho?  Don't you love me?"  Cedric's jaw suddenly opened, and blood oozed throughout every orifice on the skull.  The dark red liquid dripped onto Cho's face and slid through her black hair.  It was cold and thick.   His bones slowly dissolved into powder, and a strong gust of wind carried them away.  Tears streamed down her face, and she laid there crying, covered in Cedric's blood._

***********

Cho's body gave a jolt, causing her to wake up from her nightmare.  Sweat covered every inch of her petite body, and her blanket was a tangled mass.  She quickly looked at the clock and noticed it was barely 3 A.M.  Her hands blindly felt for her robe; ominous grey clouds outside blocked the moon's rays from entering her bedroom.  It has been a year since Cedric's death, but the nightmares continued.  She was adamant to the notion that once she began her seventh year at Hogwarts, Cedric will just be a memory, but that proved to be false.  Terrible dreams still plague her mind; she couldn't take it anymore.  

Cho opened her window and stared into the night.  The stars were hidden beneath the clouds, and a storm drew near.  Her mind slipped into a different setting, and suddenly her feet carried her out of her bedroom.  The hollow sounds of Cho's feet hitting the tiles downstairs ricocheted throughout the Chang's manor as she ran towards the front door.  Her brown eyes were lost in a different world; she didn't care where her feet were taking her.  All she wanted was to be far away from her nightmare.

***********

A faint red glow beamed in the night.  A silvery-blonde headed boy sat against a maple tree, slowly taking a long drag of a cigarette in his right hand.  Clouds of smoke hung precariously around his head; his body craved for this ever since Hogwarts ended for the summer.  Tiny drops of rain fell from the sky, and Draco scowled at Mother Nature's plan for this early morning.

"Another wasted cigarette.  It's so hard trying to buy a pack of these when you're an under-age wizard."  Draco took one more puff and tried to blow little rings of smoke.  No, his mind was made up.  He was going to finish this cigarette no matter what.  

_Screw the rain, and definitely screw Mother Nature._  A smirk appeared on his face, and a soft chuckle left his lips.

His entire body relaxed, and all the thoughts from yesterday left his mind.  He flicked his cigarette, letting the ashes fall into the grass.  _Almost done… only a half left._

A soft crack from a few feet away caused Draco's body to tense up.  

_Shit!  If Father catches me with this, I'm dead!!_  

He quickly jammed the remainder of the cigarette into the grass and swat aimlessly at the smoke hung above him.  

_Wait… it's __3 A.M.__  Why would Father be out at this time?_

Draco stood up and looked around.  A shadowy figure slowly walked towards him; he ran behind the maple tree and began to climb.  As the person's figure became prominent, he noticed that it was a teenage girl in a silk nightgown.  Her eyes were empty, as if the spirit behind it was missing or stolen.  Draco decided to take a closer look from above, but the branch below him moaned underneath the pressure of his body.

_Black hair… Great body, I must say!  Wait a minute… That's, that's Cho Chang!  What is she doing here?!_

Draco was at a lost for words.  What _was_ she doing here?  He couldn't help notice how beautiful she was, even though she looked a bit dead.

_I wouldn't mind exploring that body… Hahaha!  Draco, you sly dog, you!_

Suddenly, heavy rain began to pour from the black sky, and a bolt of lightning struck in the air.  Draco immediately climbed down and headed for Cho.

"Hey, hey!  What are you doing here?"  Draco yelled; the wind was picking up, and his words were lost in the rain.  Cho's mind began to click, and she turned her head towards Draco.  All she could see was a vague figure, and her fear took over.

_Oh, god!  It's Cedric's body… he's coming towards me!_

She started to run, but another bolt of lightning struck, startling her from behind.  Draco ran towards Cho and wrapped his arms around her.

_His skeleton, it's grabbing ME!  WHY CAN'T I SCREAM?!_

Cho struggled with Draco, not knowing that he was trying to protect her from the storm.

"Geez!  What's wrong with you?"  Draco asked.  _She's pretty strong for a girl._

Another bolt of lightning struck, this time hitting a branch beneath the duo.  He threw himself once more at Cho, and both fell a few feet away from the tree.  The broken branch slammed onto the ground, and the small fire at the end of the it quickly faded as the rain continued to pour.  Draco turned Cho over and discovered her unconscious.  He leaned in and tried to see if she was breathing.  Her eyes slowly opened, and both stared at each other for a brief second.

_Blue eyes, how beautiful…_

Her eyes closed once more, and her mind slipped into a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a bit of… nudity.  I guess it's Rated R for this chapter (but there are some PG-13 movies out there that go over the edge).  Nothing hardcore… no worries.  Thanks for the reviews!**

*************************************

Ch. 1 Flashback

_Blue eyes, how beautiful…_

Her eyes closed once more, and her mind slipped into a new world.

*************************************

"Ohhhhh, my head!"  Cho slowly lifted her hand and began massaging her temple.  Her eyes were still shut, naturally avoiding the morning rays that entered her room every summer day.

"What…?"  Cho whispered.  _Silk sheets… When did Nina change my bed sheets?_  She rubbed her cheek against the soft pillow once more and carefully glided her fingertips on the foreign material.  Her eyes opened, and the color green appeared before her.

_Green?__  Why green?  Wait a minute… this isn't… THIS ISN'T MY BED!_

Cho shot straight up and looked around the room.  All of her surroundings were new to her; this was definitely not her room, nor her house.  A soft breeze touched her skin above her stomach, and she immediately looked down.  

_Oh my goodness!  I'm naked!_  Cho quickly pulled the covers over her body; her face feeling hot and turning pink.  She began to take in every object in the room – heavy curtains to her right, an empty fireplace to her left, and French oak doors directly across from the bed.  After analyzing the furniture and accessories, Cho came to the conclusion that the owner was very artistic and wealthy.  Different paintings from centuries ago moved silently above her; small statues of Greek gods and goddesses stood in random places.  She felt like she was looking at a designer's brilliant work.  After a few minutes of gawking, Cho began to scan for her gown.  Her clothes were nowhere to be seen, and crazy thoughts ran through her mind.

_What happened?  Think, Cho, think!  _She remembered walking outside in the rain, but that was it.  She inched towards the edge of the bed, but a click of a doorknob stopped her.  One of the French doors began to open; Cho noticed that the person was having a bit of trouble trying to push the door.  A little house-elf appeared, and it scampered across the floor, both hands holding Cho's nightgown.  She remained quiet as the house-elf carefully placed the gown on a nearby chair and watched it run outside, closing the door behind it.

_Ok, just grab your clothes, Cho, and get the hell out of here!_  But another click of a doorknob stopped her; this time from a different door near the chair.  Cho laid back down on the bed and covered her entire body with the blanket, only allowing her eyes and the top of her head to be seen.  A blonde teenage boy walked in with only a pair of black boxers on and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.  He sauntered over to his nightstand (which was a couple of feet away from Cho) and began to scratch his stomach.  Cho couldn't help noticed how muscular the boy was, and his face looked oddly familiar.

"So, you finally woke up, eh?"  A squeak popped out of Cho's mouth; she suddenly remembered who he was.

"Y-you're Draco, aren't you?  The Slytherin seeker… at Hogwarts…"

"Yep, and your point is…"

"What did you do to me?"  Cho's lips quivered and her stomach was twisting and turning inside her.  Draco pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and set it on the nightstand.

"Don't you remember?"  A smirk crawled onto his face.  "You screaming my name, begging for more."  He laughed out loud and walked around the bed.

_Oh, I think I'm going to throw up!  He's lying… right?_

Draco threw the curtains open, blinding Cho for a brief second.

"I was just kidding.  You don't remember anything?"  He walked over to Cho; his blue eyes gazing into hers.

_Those eyes… I saw them last night._

"You were walking around a few yards away from my house.  It began to rain, and so I brought you over here.  Sure, there was a little struggle and a concussion, but nothing to worry about.  It looks like you're fine."  Draco gave a shrug and leaned towards Cho.  She automatically pulled the covers and squirmed away from him.

"You were soaked from the rain so I removed your clothes."  Cho turned her head away, blushing furiously.  "Ah, forget about it.  Don't be embarrassed.  I've seen lots of girls naked.  Hahahaha!"  Before Cho could react, Draco grabbed the covers and slid beside her.

"Pervert!  GO AWAY!" screamed Cho, but Draco's arm slipped around her waist, and he pulled her near.

"Hahahaha!  Oh come on, Cho!  I've heard those rumors with you and Cedric.  Why not give me a chance?"  He pulled her beneath him and grabbed both her wrists.

"STOP IT! STOP!!"

Draco maneuvered his hands to where one was holding both of Cho's wrists and the other covering her mouth.

"Listen, you're naked, and I'm almost naked.  All I have to do is slip off these boxers and BAM! I'm all yours."  He removed his hand away from her mouth and planted a soft kiss.  Cho's mind began to wander, and her eyes turned hazy.

"Hey, hey!  Snap out of it!"  Draco released his grip and began to pat Cho's cheek.  "I was only kidding!"  He slid off of her and ran to the bathroom.

_She has the same look from the previous night._  He grabbed a small rag and wetted it with cold water.  Cho still had a lost look in her eyes, and Draco carefully placed the rag on her forehead.  He continued to pat her cheeks until she responded.

"Where… where am I?"  Cho whispered.

"Geez, woman!  What happened?  You looked like you were dead or something."  Draco grabbed her gown from the chair and tossed it to her.  "Here, put your clothes back on.  I think you better go home and have your mom check you out."

Cho automatically ignored Draco's first question. 

"No, they're out of town.  I'm alone at home… Well, Nina, my house-elf is there with me also."  

"Well, have_ someone_ check you out."  Draco turned around as Cho put on her nightgown and quickly helped her out of bed.  "Here, use the Floo powder to get you home.  I think you live about half a mile away from here.  Man, you sure walked a long way."

Draco placed his arm around her waist and felt her body tense up.  _Must be an insecure girl._  He led her to the fireplace and handed her a bowl full of powder.

"Thanks…"  Cho grabbed a fist-full of Floo powder and yelled "Ch-Ch-Chang's Manor!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!  Hold it!"  Draco grabbed Cho's wrist before she entered the emerald green fire.  "I don't think so.  From the way your voiced shook, you'll end up in a dumpster or something."  He grabbed some of the powder and tossed it in the fireplace after the previous flame was distinguished.

"CHANG'S MANOR!"  A bright green flame appeared, and Draco pushed Cho into the fire.  "Get some medicine or something.  Call your mom and dad."

Draco took one last glance at the fireplace and walked out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews; I really appreciate it. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me… blah blah blah (you know the drill). Italics are either dreams, thoughts, or flashbacks. I'm pretty sure you can tell which ones they are. If not, tell me and I'll quickly fix that for you!**

*************************************

Ch. 2 Flashback

"CHANG'S MANOR!" A bright green flame appeared, and Draco pushed Cho into the fire. "Get some medicine or something. Call your mom and dad."

Draco took one last glance at the fireplace and walked out of his room.

*************************************

"Mistress! Mistress, you're all right! Nina was so worried! Nina looked everywhere for Mistress Cho. What happened?" Nina, her house-elf, quickly grabbed Cho's arm and tried to pull her up from the ground but to no avail.

"Nothing! _*cough*_ Nothing happened. I was just… just…" Her mind searched for valid reasons for her disappearance. She wouldn't look Nina in the eye, fearing she would frighten her faithful house-elf even more.

"Sleepwalking?" whispered Nina. Cho's head snapped up. Nina looked into Cho's eyes and began to cry. "Nina noticed that Mistress has been wandering off during the night. Nina never feared for Mistress always fell back asleep in the backyard. But, last night, last night Nina couldn't find Mistress, and Nina began to worry!"

Cho could feel her tears forming in her eyes. It was true; there were times when Cho would find herself sprawled out in her backyard or curled up near her mother's rose bush. She couldn't help it. The nightmares featuring Cedric and his white skeleton always appeared whenever she lay down to rest at night. Walking seemed to cure her problem, but the majority of the time Cho never knew where her body took her.

"Mistress, please be careful! The house-elves in the kitchen had to carry Mistress' body inside almost every night for the past two months. This time, Nina will spend the night in front of Mistress' door so that whenever Mistress sleepwalks, Nina will wake up and rescue Mistress immediately!" A flash of determination appeared in the house-elf's eyes, and she gave her fist a tight squeeze. Cho gave a weak smile and touched the top of Nina's head.

"No, Nina, you don't need to do that. I'll be…"

"NO!! Mistress will NOT wander away ANYMORE! Nina will protect Mistress every night!" The little house-elf smiled faintly and looked into Cho's eyes.

Cho gave a weak smile in return and rose onto her feet.

"Thank you, Nina."

******************************

Draco slipped into the kitchen and began to eat his breakfast - two scrambled eggs with a dash of black pepper; 3 strips of Canadian bacon (imported, of course); and one blueberry muffin. Nothing less, nothing more. His personal house-elf scrambled around the kitchen, trying to prepare a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hurry up, you filthy slave! I haven't got all day, you know." Draco released a gargantuan burp and chortled. "HURRY UP!"

"Yes, Master!" the house-elf squeaked. 

"Draco, that was quite rude." Lucius Malfoy entered the kitchen and gave a slight glare at his son. "I hope you're ready for today."

"What do you mean?" Draco shoved a fork-full of eggs into his mouth; a shiver suddenly ran down his spine. He knew he was asking for it.

"Don't toy with me, boy!" Lucius spun around and faced him. He could see anger boiling behind his eyes; of course he knew what was in store for him today. "How could you forget such an important event? The Dark Lord wishes to meet with the future Death Eaters this afternoon. I expect great things from you; you deserve to be at the top. It's in your blood."

Draco gave a snort. Who cares about Mr. Dark Lord? _Not I, that's for sure._ He continued to finish his breakfast and downed his pumpkin juice. His father sat near him with the Daily Prophet in hand.

"May I be excused?" Draco murmured, and he quickly got onto his feet.

"Oh no, you don't, boy! I'm disgusted with your attitude. What has gotten in you lately?" Lucius grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him back down into his seat. "Don't you care about our Dark Lord? Why haven't you shown any interest? Are you ashamed of something?" Lucius's words were twisted with spite and enmity. Draco could see that he was upsetting his father with his nonchalant attitude.

_That's right, Father. I don't give a damn. I don't care for Lord What's-His-Face. I'm sick of all these threats. I'm sick of all these false hopes. I'm sick of being sick! I WANT THIS ALL TO END. Everyone is acting like a bunch of mindless barbarians._

"DRACO!"

"I don't give a shit, Father! I don't care about the Dark Lord! The thought of being a Death Eater makes me want to vomit all over myself! Why can't you accept that?" Draco couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. It was now or never. Once he meets Lord Voldemort, his fate would be engraved in stone forever.

Lucius Malfoy jumped out of his chair and grabbed Draco's face with one hand. Draco wasn't expecting his father to act so hastily. He could feel his father's grip growing tighter and tighter; his jaw was about to break.

_I can feel it. His hands are crushing my cheek and jaw bone. Draco, you git! Expect a heavy bruise tomorrow. Argh!!! _Draco thought he heard something crack beneath his skin, but fear once again was playing tricks on him.

"As long as you are my son, you _will_ become a Death Eater, you understand? Is this seeping into that thick skull of yours?"

"Father, you're hurting me…" whispered Draco. His nails dug into his father's hand, begging for release. Lucius slammed Draco's head into the table and whispered, "Like I give a damn."

*************************************

For the past two weeks, Nina would wake up every night by the sound of Cho's door opening. She would quickly pull Cho's nightgown and call out her name, shaking her mistress out of her nocturnal stupor. The dreams continued, however, and they slowly grew worse…

_"Cedric, do you love me?"_

_"What kind of question is that? Of course, I love you." Cedric ran his fingers through her silky hair and nuzzled her neck. "I love the way you smell…" His fingertips touched her cheeks. "I love the way your skin is smooth to perfection…" His lips casually touched hers. "I love the way you taste…"_

_His words caused her emotions to flutter inside of her. Nobody ever made her feel this special, this good. As her eyes slowly shut, she could feel his body move beside her._

_"And I love the fact that your heart belongs to me…"_

_His hands slowly went up her shirt; her skin burned beneath his touch._

_"Cedric, wait…" But he continued to touch her, and the sensation grew worse. She felt as if the tips of five scorching rods were touching her delicate skin, and she screamed in pain. There was no way to stop it. Her eyes popped open, and there he was, Cedric, with his flesh melting off of his skull and bones._

_Her shirt was being ripped apart by his hands; the skirt that once covered her legs was now covered in flames. Her legs were quickly exposed to the hot air, and Cho's body was soon naked._

_"Cedric, help… STOP IT!"_

Cho shook the remnants of her dreams out of her mind. The clock in the living room flashed 2:47 PM, and the afternoon sun outside invited her for a walk. A sigh left her lips, and she carefully pushed herself off of the soft couch.

"Nina! I'm going outside for a walk. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine!"

She quickly slipped out into the backyard before her house-elf protested and ran through her mother's garden. The soft grass kissed her bare feet, and the air was filled with different fragrances. Every house in the neighborhood did not have fences marking each territory; everyone's backyard connected into one massive field full of scattered trees and flowers. Her eyes spotted a mansion that belonged to Mrs. Lawrence, the witch that brewed the best sleeping potion in town, and right across from her was the Montague Manor. Off in the distance, she noticed the tall manor that belonged to the boy that saved her the other night.

"I can't believe I walked that far." Cho reached into her back pocket of her Muggle jeans and pulled out her wand. "Accio sneakers!" A pair of shoes flew out of her bedroom window and landed softly near her feet. She quickly put them on and began walking out into the field.

*************************************

Draco looked at his arm and traced an empty spot on his skin. He knew the mark was there; he couldn't deny it. After that incident with his father two weeks ago, he knew that nothing could change his life for the better.

_--------------------------------_

_ "Draco, honey, sit still!" Narcissa whispered a healing spell, and all the bruises from Lucius' fingertips quickly vanished. The large cut on the side of Draco's temple caused by the encounter with the breakfast table slowly faded, and Narcissa gave a small smirk. _

_"What did I tell you, Draco? Don't fight with your father; this happens every time!"_

_"Mother, you don't understand. Every time I try to talk to him, he beats the living daylights out of me."_

_"That's because you're talking nonsense, dear." She walked over to her full-length mirror and inspected her attire. "Hmmm, I hope the Dark Lord approves this outfit." Her hands straightened out her skirt, and she turned slightly to her right._

_"Does it matter, mum? You'll be wearing a black cloak over it! Plus, your made-up face will be hidden by that stupid mask!"_

_Narcissa__ twirled around, and clenched her fist. "What _has_ gotten into you? You're about to meet the Dark Lord himself! Lucius was right; something in you has changed. Well, FORGET IT! Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." She faced herself towards the mirror and whispered, "And… once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."_

_--------------------------------_

Yes, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Even though the mark would not burn until after his years of Hogwarts, his body already belonged to the Dark Lord.Instead of furthering his career or attending a wizard college, he was forced to serve Voldemort until his last breath escapes his body. _You might as well accept it, Draco. You're a Death Eater…_

"Why is this happening to me?" Draco slowly stood up and headed straight out the door. "No, don't answer that. Accept it, accept it all. This is your life, your path. There's no turning back, and there's no other solution." He shoved his hands into his pocket and headed out towards the field behind his house.

_I need a cigarette._

He quickly ran to a certain oak tree and grabbed his wand from his back pocket. His wrist gave a quick flick, and a little compartment appeared. His fingers reached into it and pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

_Great way to start the day.__ I have four cigarettes left, and I'm going to get another pack tomorrow hopefully. Might as well smoke them all._

He shoved the content into his back pocket along with his wand and headed out straight towards the field. As his manor disappeared behind him, he pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

_--------------------------------_

_"Draco Malfoy." He could see the Dark Lord's eyes glaring into his. His mind prayed that Lord Voldemort couldn't read the emotions flowing through his veins right now; his life might have ended then and there. "I expect great things from you. Your father served me well after all these years. I expect you to do so too."_

_"Yes, my lord." Draco slowly bowed his head. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest; his ribs were about to break against the pressure._

_"Give me your arm."_

_One of the followers came from behind Draco and handed a rod with the mark searing at the end. He kept his head down; he couldn't show the Dark Lord his fear._

_"I said, give me your arm!"_

_Draco__ stuck out his arm with his wrist facing the ceiling. His breathing became raspy, and cold sweat seeped through every pore on his body._

_"Though the mark will not burn until you are completely out of Hogwarts, this symbol represents your faith in me." Lord Voldemort raised the rod into the air and held it above Draco's arm. "Draco, do you accept this? I can put my faith into you?"_

_Draco__ paused for a second. He could see his father glowering for his hesitation._

_"Yes, my lord."_

_He felt the rod digging into his upper arm; the pain was indescribable. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and caused Draco to suppress his cries. Soon his mind began to black out, but he remained kneeling._

_ --------------------------------_

"Hey!"

Draco snapped back to reality and spotted Cho a few feet away from where he stood. He quickly looked around and noticed he strayed further away than he intended to. His cigarette dangled near his lips, and as he opened his mouth to speak, it fell onto the ground near his feet.

"What do you want? Damn it! Look, I dropped my cigarette because of you!" He picked up the filter and carefully inspected what was left. _Hmmm, I smoked it down to the filter and didn't even realize it._

"How is it my fault? You opened that fat mouth of yours on your own." Cho stuck out her tongue at him and flicked him off.

"Shut it!" Draco reached for another cigarette and carefully placed one into his mouth. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Walking."

"You're not lost, right? Remember what happened last time? You looked like a lost puppy in the harsh cold rain."

"Great analogy," Cho mumbled.

"Is that sarcasm, I hear? Well, it sucked. Trust me, I know." He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Incendio".

Cho walked a few feet away and sat near a tree. She stretched her legs and slowly tucked them underneath her arms. Draco sauntered over and plopped right beside her. A few minutes of awkward silence passed by, and a cloud of smoke slowly floated near their heads. 

"Remember when I saw you naked? That was great!" Draco chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. He turned to face her and blew smoke into her face. _That'll make her say something. _Cho reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand. She pointed it straight towards Draco's face and uttered something unintelligible.

"What are you… AHHHHH!!!" A gust of wind flew out of Cho's wand, and Draco rolled a few feet away from his previous spot. It took a while for his senses to come back. He crawled on all four trying to find his packet of cigarettes; they were blown away by the wind. "Damn it, Cho! What was that for?!"

"I didn't feel like getting cancer today."

"Cancer? Screw the cancer! That was my last pack! You know how hard it is for me to buy those things?!"

"Like I give a damn…"

His head popped up, and a smirk flashed on his face; he loved women who were feisty. He crawled next to her and placed an arm onto her shoulder. Cho tried to squirm away, but Draco held onto her tightly. His nose nuzzled her hair; it smelled like raspberries.

"Mmmm, Cho, you smell good. So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Quit it, Draco." As she looked up into his eyes, she forgot what else to say. She couldn't help but be hypnotized by his icy blue eyes; they were full of passion and made her heart beat faster. Cho's cheek began to turn red, and she quickly turned away. _What are you doing, Cho? Don't look at him like that! He's a jerk, a total jerk._

"Two weeks till Hogwarts… maybe I'll see you on the train." Draco slowly massaged her arm and smiled into her hair.

"Uhhh yeah, sure. I have to go. See you, Draco." Cho quickly stood up and ran home. She forced herself not to look back; she was sure he saw her blush.

Draco watched her as Cho's figure disappeared. He couldn't help himself; she was beyond beautiful. The energy that came from Cho was tempting Draco's emotions. He let out a long sigh and noticed his packet of cigarettes and his wand beside him.

"Tricky girl…"

He continued to sit near the tree and smoked until the afternoon faded into the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks for the reviews.  As always, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.  Italics = dreams, thoughts, and flashbacks.  I wish I can write longer chapters, but it will take a while for me to do so.**

*************************************

Ch. 3 Flashback

"Tricky girl…"

He continued to sit near the tree and smoked until the afternoon faded into the evening.

*************************************

"Thank you, sir," Cho said, handing her trunks to one of the helpers.  She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked around.  The witches and wizards in front of her were scrambling around like lost ants, trying to board the train to Hogwarts.  Many were also hugging and kissing families, friends, and relatives.  Nostalgia filled her heart; she missed her friends dearly.  Cho let out a sigh and headed towards the middle of the train.  A few students nodded to her, and she replied with a weak smile. 

"Hey there, Chang!  How's it going?"  Cho turned around just as Roger Davies' arms came crashing down around her.  "Seventh year!  We're almost there!  After this, no more studying, no more books, no more detentions!"

"Hahaha, I can't wait!"  Cho returned the hug and said a quick good-bye to her fellow Quidditch player as he ran off to greet his other classmates.  She boarded the train and began to find a place to sit.  Each cabin was already filled with students, and her friends were no where to be seen.  With her mind preoccupied, Cho didn't see the person in front of her until…

"Oomph… Oh!  Hey, Cho, sorry about that."  A pair of green eyes looked into hers, and Harry Potter quickly grabbed her arms before she fell backwards.  "I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, Harry.  I wasn't looking where I was going.  How are-"

"POTTER!  Care to move your ass out of the way?  Some people would like to sit down, you know."  Harry looked up past Cho and opened his mouth to reply.  Cho recognized that snotty voice.

"Shut your face, Malfoy.  Nobody gives a shit about what you think," yelled Harry.

Suddenly a flash of red came from behind Harry, and Ron Weasley threw a punch right into Draco's right jaw.  The boys struggled near Cho's feet, and Harry jumped in, trying to release Draco's grip from Ron's red face.

"Harry, Ron, stop it this instant!" screamed Hermione Granger.  "Ron, prefects are not supposed to engage in acts of violence!  Harry, don't do this!" 

"Taking orders from a Mudblood?  How pathetic," Draco sneered while throwing Ron towards Harry.  Cho quickly bolted out there and tried once more to find a place to sit.  She didn't want to be around during the fight.

After looking into about fifteen cabins, Cho's eyes spotted an empty one, and she slipped in, shutting the door very quietly.

"Looks like I'm riding alone today…"  Cho sat near the window and rummaged through her bag for a book to read.  "I could have sworn I grabbed it before I left."

Cho jumped in her seat as she heard the door slam open.  Draco stood before her with a bruised jaw and a book in one hand.

"Here! You dropped this when you ran off."  Draco threw it at her and sat directly in front of her.  He pulled out his wand and held it in front of his face for a few seconds.  "Damn it!  I forgot the spell," he muttered.  His mind raced with different incantations, trying to find the one that will sooth the bruise, but he came up empty.  Draco shoved his wand back into his cloak and sat there, slouched and defeated.

Cho opened her book and stared at the first page.  _What is he doing here?  How dare he throw that book right into my face!  _Her eyes narrowed with disgust, and she became determined to ignore Draco throughout the ride.  He released a noisy yawn and leaned his head against the window.  Her eyes would wander every now and then to see what he was doing.  Thirty minutes passed by, and Draco began to snore lightly.  Cho closed her book, and she couldn't help but stare at him.  His white-blonde hair was tousled slightly; it seems like he decided to skip the heavy gel today.  She laughed silently at the thought, remembering how stiff his hair looked like during a Quidditch match.  Even if a bludger were to smack him in the head, his hair would still remain the same.  Her eyes trailed to his closed eyelids.  Deep inside her she wished that she could look into his blue eyes once more.  During their first encounter, she felt a sense of comfort whenever he looked into her eyes.  Her body felt as if it was drowning in a soft sea of blue, and the tension in her mind would desist.  She continued to look – his soft lips, his long neck, his strong shoulders.  Her conscience screamed at her to stop, but she couldn't.  Each feature mesmerized her even more.  

"Like what you see?" he asked slyly, still keeping his eyes shut.

Cho gasped and tried to remain calm.  She didn't expect him to be aware of her checking out his body.  Her hands fumbled around her until she found her book, and Cho quickly opened it to some random page.  Draco opened his eyes after hearing her moving around and noticed that she was holding her book upside-down.  The quick adrenaline rush turned Cho's mind into one massive blob, and it took a minute for her to turn her book right-side up.

_Oh, I'm making a fool of myself.  I should've looked away.  Damn it, damn it, damn it…_

Draco chuckled lightly and decided to do a little analysis himself.  Instead of starting from the top, he chose to begin at her legs.  He loved the fact that all the girls had to wear skirts for their uniforms, and this was easy access to every beautiful girl's legs.  Cho's was long and slim, very toned due to Quidditch.  His hands long to touch them, to see how smooth they were.  Out of all the girls at school, Cho's legs were definitely one of the best.

Cho looked up from her book and noticed where Draco was staring.  She tugged at her skirt unconsciously, and he gave a small smirk at her reaction.

"Stop it, Draco!"

"Why should I?  You were checking me out so I have the right to check you out.  Haven't you heard the saying, 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'?"  He leaned in and gave another smirk.

Cho blushed and wanted to melt away into the cushion beneath her.  Suddenly, Draco grabbed her book and tossed it across the cabin.  He threw himself beside her and leaned towards her body.  His right hand rubbed his bruised jaw, and his lips pouted.

"Cho… my jaw hurts.  Will you kiss it for me?"  Draco looked into Cho's eyes and pouted once more.

"Well, you deserved it for your rude remark."

"How was that rude?  Potter was in the way!  I was only trying to find a place to sit, but Boy Wonder was blocking my path."

"You could've asked him to move…"

"No, I'm not going to ask him anything.  Owww…"  Draco shut his eyes and rubbed his jaw again.  "Come on, Cho!  Just one kiss… It'll make the pain go away!"

His face was a few millimeters away from Cho's, and before she could stop herself, Cho kissed his bruise carefully.  She quickly pulled away, shocked by her actions.  Draco smiled and pulled her into another kiss.  His arms snaked their way around her waist, and he held onto her tightly.  Cho couldn't comprehend her thoughts; they were all telling her different things.  (_Kiss him!  No, don't kiss him!  Put your arms around his neck, TOUCH HIM!  Pull away, pull away!!  End it now, Cho!_)  Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, and she deepened the kiss.  Her heart soared inside her, aching with pleasure.  The feeling was pure bliss, and a moan escaped her lips.  Draco was slightly aroused by her reaction and kissed her fiercely.  He has never been turned on by a simple kiss, but there was something different about her.  His body longed for hers, and his mind became dizzy._  Her kiss is tearing me apart!  _Draco could feel her hands running through his hair; each touch was waking up each nerve in his body.  Neither one of them wanted to let go, and the kiss grew deeper as the time drifted past them.  

A sudden loud knock broke the couple's embrace, and they both stared at each other, shocked by what they both felt.  Draco slowly looked away and opened the door.  Cho straightened herself up and blushed once more.  A witch with a trolley full of food stood outside.

"Would you like anything from the cart?  Some iced pumpkin juice?  Sweets?"

"No thanks," mumbled Draco.  He quickly slipped out the cabin and left Cho alone.  The witch asked Cho the same question, and Cho fell back into reality.  She bought herself a glass of pumpkin juice and stared out the window throughout the trip.

_What happened just then?_  Cho grabbed her book and continued to read.  She hoped that Draco wouldn't return; she was already embarrassed and couldn't handle what would have happened if he returned.  Her wish was granted; Draco never came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains a little bit of OofP spoilers so make sure you read the book before you read this (ehh, it's not really a spoiler.  Some of you might know this already).  I might bump up the ratings to R… maybe.  Tell me your opinions about that.  Thanks for the reviews!**

*************************************

Ch. 4 Flashback

_What happened just then?_  Cho grabbed her book and continued to read.  She hoped that Draco wouldn't return; she was already embarrassed and couldn't handle what would have happened if he returned.  Her wish was granted; Draco never came back.

*************************************

Draco stormed through the hallways, shoving first-years aside while the rest of the Slytherins trailed behind him.  It was the morning after the Sorting and the start of a new year.  Unfortunately (for him), Draco was terminated from being a Prefect and scowled at every student that crossed his path.

"I can't believe Dumbledore gave MY badge to that lousy fifth-year kid.  I'm Seeker of the Quidditch team, I'm the most popular student in Slytherin, and I'm one of the smartest… no, scratch that, _THE_ smartest student in the whole school!  What was that bloke thinking?"  The itch inside Draco's body pushed him to smoke a cigarette, but every school year he quits so that he won't get in trouble by the faculty and his father.  He shoved a piece of mint into his mouth to pacify his craving.

"Don't worry, Draco!  I bet next year you'll be Head Boy!  It's not your fault you took away so many points from Gryffindor and the other houses; Professor Umbridge said you could."  Pansy Parkinson linked arms with Draco and gave him a wet peck on the cheeks.  A smirk appeared on her face as she walked into the Great Hall.  Almost every female student glared at the couple with jealousy and awe.  He was one of the gorgeous guys in the entire school and the only guy that can make a girl squirm.  His reputation consisted of midnight make-out sessions, forbidden caresses, and the occasional shags (but only to those worthy of his body).

As he strolled over to his table, Draco noticed the black-haired girl across the room, the one girl that threw him over the edge.  He quickly pushed Pansy's arm aside and walked over to a bench that gave him a clear view of Cho's visage.  Pansy quickly sat down beside him and tugged his robe.

"Draco, who are you looking at?"

"Huh?  What are you doing here?  You always sit with your bimbo friends!"

"But today I want to sit with you!  Let's eat, Draco, I'm starving."  Pansy grabbed a stack of pancakes and drowned it with syrup.  He turned away with disgust and prepared his breakfast.

_Scrambled eggs with a dash of black pepper, three strips of bacon, and… one blueberry muffin.___

"Draco, honey, you have to eat more than that!"  She tried to push a sausage link onto his plate, but Draco's fork blocked its path.

"Shut up, Pansy, and don't call me 'honey'.  Ever!  I eat whatever I want to eat."

"But you've been eating the same thing ever since you were a first-year."

Draco took a bite out of his muffin and ignored her comment.  His eyes could see Cho laughing with her friends, and he was surprised to see how beautiful her smile was.  Something warm filled his chest, and Draco was shocked by his reaction.  Cho pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and she began to pick out her breakfast.  He quickly straightened up, trying to see what she was eating.

_Damn!  Her dumb friend moved, blocking my view!  Move, you heifer!_

Draco tucked his right leg underneath him, giving him a much needed boast.  He casually ate his breakfast, trying to hide his curiosity.  His eyes flickered back to her, and he was shocked to see what she was eating.

_Scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon, and…  _She grabbed the pepper shaker and sprinkled a bit of the spice onto her eggs.

Draco tore his eyes away from her and quickly sat down.  His heart was racing; nobody eats the same thing for breakfast.  The multitude of food in front of him told Draco that the odds of a girl picking out the same food as him were slim to none.  He couldn't force himself to see if she grabbed the blueberry muffin.

"Draco, what's wrong?"  Pansy slowly slid her hands over his thigh and squeezed it lightly.  "You know what?  I missed you over the summer…"  She leaned in and nibbled his ear.  The smell of pancakes on her breath swam into his nose, causing him to gag.

"Pansy, stop!  I'm trying to eat!"  He accidentally pushed her into Crabbe and scooted away from her.  Draco took one last glance at Cho and continued to finish his breakfast.

_Why am I wasting my time trying to look at that girl?  Malfoys are NOT supposed to show a hint of desire to a female.  They're the ones who are supposed to do the work, the looking, the staring.  My job is to look handsome and hot; they're the toys, not me!_

*************************************

Cho ran down the halls with great speed.  Her quick eyes caught every student and every object that crossed her path, and she flew past them with ease.  Advanced Potions was about to start in five minutes, and Cho was only halfway there.

_First day of school… I can't be late!_

Her book bag banged against her leg; she hoped she grabbed her potions before she left.  As she rounded the first corner, one of her books flew out of her bag.  Cho sighed in frustration and immediately dashed towards it.  She didn't have time to fiddle with the clasp on her bag so she just clamped her hand over the flap.

"Cho, wait up!  You're running too fast!"  Marietta Edgecomb trailed behind, clutching her side and wincing in pain.

"You're too slow!  Come on, we're almost there!"

As Cho rounded the second and final corner, her body collided with a certain blonde-haired boy.  It felt as if Father Time suddenly stopped his clock, and everything around her was in slow motion.  She could feel her body pressing against his, and as her head moved forward, their lips touched.  Her mind began to spin, and Draco's hands slid up her arms.  Draco was in shock for a moment as he felt her lips, but he too felt as if time stopped.  He could see the expressions in her eyes – shock, confusion, excitement, and a bit of sadness.  Cho could feel a slight pressure from his lips, as if he was returning their accidental kiss.  They continued to fall with her on top and him on bottom, and the kiss broke in mid-air.  His hands clutched her arms firmly yet gently; their eyes locked onto each others.  As Draco's body hit the floor, their lips met once again but only lasted for a couple of seconds.  Her long black hair fell from both sides of her face, covering the side of his face.  He felt as if they were alone somewhere, and that all the students were gone.  Rays of light streamed through her hair, allowing Draco to see a different side of her, a beauty that was hidden from others.  Her face was full of young innocence; her lips were supple and welcoming; her eyes drowned his thoughts as they gaze into his.  A pure smile crept onto his face, and Cho was the first person ever to see it.  But before she could react, someone was pulling her up, tearing her away from him.

"Cho, Cho!  Are you alright?  Come on, we're going to be late!"  Marietta struggled to lift her up and woke Cho out of her stupor.  She pushed herself off of Draco and ran down the hall.  Her cheeks burned with embarrassment; she forced herself not to look back.

Draco rolled over and watched her as she sped down the hall with her best friend.  He didn't know what just happened, but he hoped that he would see her soon.

*************************************

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I'm your new teacher for the year and hopefully for the next years to come."  The professor knocked on wood as he walked around his desk and glanced around the room.  "Let me introduce myself.  My name is Professor Arnet, and I transferred here from Finland.  I've been studying the Dark Arts for five years now…"

"Excuse me!  Professor, how old are you?"  Hannah Abbott winked after she asked her question, and every girl in the class leaned forward to hear the handsome man's answer.

"I'm 22 right now, turning 23 in about three months."

"Wow!  So you're quite young, aren't you?"  Susan Bones gave a sly smile and a few girls nodded in agreement.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked out the window.  As the new professor continued with his speech, Draco's thoughts flew back to the incident in the hall.

_Her body fits so perfectly with mine._

He smirked as he pictured her lying on top of him in the hall.  His fingertips tingled as he remembered the way her skin felt as he touched her arms.  Her lips tasted sweet even though their kiss lasted for a brief moment, and as he licked his lips, he could still taste her.  Draco never felt this way about a girl before; they were mere toys in his world that never left an impression in his mind.  But, Cho was different.  She was all Draco could think of, and the thought of being with her made him feel warm and different inside.

_What if Cho and I went out?  Just the thought of her drives me crazy!_

Draco pondered at the thought.  He would love to have somebody to hold and comfort, to sincerely love and to be loved, to cuddle and kiss…

"Now I now some of you are behind in your lessons due to, um, disappearances of teachers and other unfortunate accidents, BUT!  We will cover as much as we can as fast as we can!"  Professor Arnet waved his wand over the board, and DADA notes appeared across it.  Students groaned out loud, and the noise brought Draco back from his daydream.

"Shit!"  He quickly wrote down all of the Professor's notes before the writing disappeared and additional notes took their place.

*************************************

"Alright!  You're here because you passed the O.W.L.'s with outstanding marks and wish to continue your studies in Potions.  The N.E.W.T.s are different tests, the kind that will either help or destroy your future careers.  Get out your materials and quickly brew the Polyjuice Potion.  I expect none of you to use your notes.  You will keep them here so that I can make sure you do not cheat and _IF_ I find out you merely glanced at your textbook, you will fail and be removed from my class.  All the potions that you created during the last six years should be engraved in your mind already.  For the next four weeks we will review all of them.  If you fall behind, you're gone.  If you mess up more than once, you're gone.  I don't want any mistakes from now on, and trust me, I will find out if you are dishonest."  A sheet of paper popped out of Professor Snape's wand, and every student signed their name.  Cho and Marietta remembered the last time they signed their name on a sheet of paper and the consequences that waited for them if they cheated.  Marietta touched her face and gave a small whimper.  A few other students squirmed in their seats, wondering if they should drop the class or not.

"Well, at least _we_ know why he's making us sign that thing."  Cho offered her friend a comforting hug.

"Psst!  Chang!"  Cho turned around and saw Roger waving to her.  "Remember our plans?"

"Of course not!  We can't break tradition…"  A smile crept on both their faces, and all the students began to make their Polyjuice Potion.

===================================================================

**The following people are cool:**

**smelza****, LiL-Miz-Chief, jessica, kc, Cocx, Ophelia Winters, pandomonium, Emmeral Cho, Infinity, starshade001, lim-cho, nunce, and RowenaRavenclaw96.**

**If you would like to know when I update this story, just check back every two to three weeks from the last update.**


	6. On Hiatus

Sorry, but this story is on hiatus. I'm not sure when I will be able to update this, but I will try to finish this story. There's a crazy plot stuck in the back of my mind, but it takes a while for me to write them all out.  
  
If you leave your email address and write "send me updates" in your review, I will email you whenever a new chapter is up.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
